


Comfort

by LesbianKJ



Series: Lesbian Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has a nightmare.





	Comfort

A gasp escaped her lips as her eyes flew open and the red mist that was surrounding her disappeared. Her hand immediately reached to her left to seek a body, only for her hand to fall flat onto the bed. Wanda's heart spiked in panic as she pushed off of the bed to go search for her girlfriend. As she walked down the hallway, thoughts became to fill her head, none of them good: Did Natasha leave for a mission without telling her? Or maybe she had enough of her and had left for good. That every thought caused red mist to spin out of her hands and her breathing to become irregular. She stopped for a moment and took a deep, shaky breath. No, no, no, Natasha would've told her if she had to leave for a mission and she would've told Wanda if she wanted to break up with her. 

Wanda walked into the kitchen to find her girlfriend cooking breakfast. Her tall, slender build over the stove as her hands moved around her station, setting a feeling of ease over Wanda as she let out her relief with a quiet breath. She wondered over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Natasha's waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. Natasha hummed as she looked down at Wanda and was met with the saddest look. One hand was placed over Wanda's arm as the other reached over and turned off the stove. She turned around and kissed Wanda on the head before she led Wanda onto the couch.  

The red-head sat down and pulled her girlfriend towards her as they began to settle into their position. Wanda curled her body facing Natasha and rested her cheek on Natasha's chest. Natasha, then, wrapped an arm around her body as she used her other hand to run her fingers through soft, brown hair. Their legs were intertwined and Wanda's hands were trapped between them as she kept them close to her chest.  

"What did you dream of?"

"I dreamt of Pietro and those people," Wanda whispered. "I'm a monster."

Natasha opened her mouth hesitating, obviously wanting to talk about the more important matter: Pietro, her other half. After the twelve-minute old brother had died, lying lifelessly on the cold, hard ground staring at Clint with dead unblinking eyes, Wanda's powers had become wonky. Unstable and completely unreliable. The younger girl had kept her emotions aside, refusing to talk about her beloved brother and Natasha had a sneaky suspicion that this was why Wanda's powers were the way they were. When they had finally gotten Bucky on their side, the Winter Soldier had pulled her to the side and told her to give her time. But how much time did she need? It's been years since her brother had died protecting Clint and the little boy.

Instead of pressing matters about Pietro, she addressed the other important matter: Wanda's insecurity. 

"You're not a monster," Natasha whispered. "You didn't have control of your powers back then."

"My inexperience shouldn't excuse it!"

"And it doesn't," Natasha said softly. "But you learned from it."

Wanda didn't answer, her mind lingering on something else that Natasha couldn't decipher. The redhead's eyes were trained on the door, her protective mode already intact, even though Wanda was capable enough to protect herself. She waited for Wanda to collect herself, her hand running through her hair gently. Minutes passed and Natasha stilled her hand and decided to push.

"Tell me about your nightmare about Pietro."

She was met with silence and she wondered if she pushed too soon. 

"I saw it,  _I felt it."_ Wanda's accent became thick and Natasha held her closer. 

"It felt as if I was him and, yet, I couldn't find myself to push him towards the car with Clint and that little boy."

Natasha remained silent, allowing her girlfriend to sort out her feelings. 

"It's like he gave up," Wanda said, her voice rising in angry frustration. "Or he was tired of running and he couldn't move another inch. But he could've done  _something_!"

Natasha's shirt was wet with tears and she continued to run a hand through Wanda's hair.

"I told him, I  _warned_ him and he still didn't take heed to it!" Wanda shouted. "I should've had him stay with me. I-Natasha, it still hurts and I-"

Wanda let out a sob and Natasha rubbed her back soothingly.

"Let it out, Wanda, let it out," Natasha said, quietly.

They stayed like that for awhile before Wanda pulled away and wiped her eyes. She let out a shaky breath as she leaned into Natasha.

"Thank you for being here," Wanda whispered.

"Of course," Natasha murmured. "I'll always be here for you."

 "You won't get tired of doing this?"

"No, of course not. I love you." 

"Why?" 

Natasha tilted Wanda's head up and kissed her lips ever so sweetly. 

"You're compassionate and strong and, as much as you like to think this, you're not a monster."

Wanda's eyes filled with tears and she rested her head back onto Natasha's chest and grasped her hand and interlaced their fingers together.

"Thank you, thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests please ask on tumblr: anastasia-goddess-of-drama


End file.
